


A Time and a Place

by WillaS



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillaS/pseuds/WillaS
Summary: It had to stop.Sneaking into each other’s quarters and beds in the middle of the night and screwing each other’s brains out.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	A Time and a Place

It had to stop.  
Sneaking into each other’s quarters and beds in the middle of the night and screwing each other’s brains out.  
He didn’t know why it had seemed like a good idea to start with, and maybe he’d known even the first time it happened that it wasn’t, but here they were, doing it. Still. And again.  
And it may not even ever have become a problem, had he not slipped up so royally, but he had.  
One day after a huge argument in her ready room and never making up with her, and then letting himself into her quarters at two in the morning, getting into her bed, falling into her eyes, and fucking her absolutely senseless, he said the one thing he never should have said, the unspoken yet somehow secretly agreed-on deal breaker: I love you.  
Truth be told, it was more like: “Oh Spirits, oh Kathryn, oh Gods, I love you,” and it may have been a hormonally fuelled statement rather than a clear minded declaration, but said it, he had.  
And now he had barely slept in a week.  
And he hadn’t been able to look her in the eyes.  
But then again, they never spoke of their half-crazed romps, didn’t acknowledge they knew just how the other liked to be touched, or what it felt like to lie together after, completely blissed out, so surely, they could politely ignore his little verbal faux pas.  
But apparently, they could not.  
He knew her well enough to know that she was avoiding him, and after another morning of watching her look at anyone but him, he decided it simply wouldn’t do.  
He walked into her ready room just before midday.  
“Kathryn.”  
“Hm.” She was studying a PADD, didn’t look up.  
“Look. I know you’re being funny with me because of the thing I said, and I just want to say that I realize that…I mean I probably shouldn’t have…what I mean to say is I wasn’t…can you at least look at me?”  
She put down the PADD, leant back in her chair, crossed her arms, and reluctantly looked up at him.  
He hated that look.  
“Anything else?” she asked.  
He hated that tone.  
Stared at her.  
Held her gaze.  
Didn’t budge.  
Until he did.  
“No, actually, that was all.”  
After his shift he went to the holodeck and boxed until he could barely stand up. He showered and crawled into bed, praying sleep would finally come.  
It did.  
When he woke, he wasn’t sure whether he’d been asleep for ten minutes or ten years.  
“Scoot,” she whispered, and suddenly he was wide awake and moved over to make room.  
“Kathryn,” he mumbled, and reached for her- in all her naked glory. He pulled her to him, and she kissed him hard and open-mouthed.  
He flipped them and pinned her to the bed and went in for a kiss to rival hers; a challenge she accepted eagerly just before biting his bottom lip. He cried out in pain or surprise or desire and pushed her face to one side so he could have full access to her neck. He licked his way down and down until he reached her nipple. He flicked his tongue over it once, then sucked on it. She rewarded him with a deep moan and a lustful wriggle of her little body that made him so hard he wanted to cry.  
She pulled at his top and helped him take it off. He made quick work of his boxers, and lay back down on top of her, trying desperately not to hyperventilate.  
She wrapped her legs around him in one swift movement and squeezed him closer.  
“Get inside me,” she whispered.  
“Whatever happened to foreplay?”  
“I’ve already done that,” she said and licked his lip. “Couldn’t get off.”  
“Fuck,” he said, and his cock twitched at the thought of her pleasuring herself. He lost equilibrium for a moment, long enough for her to take the opportunity to flip them and straddle him.  
She took his cock into her hand. Stroked him slowly, up and down, exactly the way she knew he liked it, all the while looking at him.  
Then she lifted herself up and lowered herself onto his cock.  
He closed his eyes at the sensation of being inside her and his breath caught. Even after months of these secret, middle-of-the-night encounters he wasn’t used to feeling so much all at once.  
She started moving deliciously, and he put his hands on her hips, willing to follow her lead, to give her what she wanted.  
He’d discovered already that when he was sleeping with her, he was forever desperately torn between wanting it to last forever, and quickly surrendering to that breath-taking and shattering high, and tonight was no different.  
He ran his hands over every part of her he could reach, and somewhere in the back of his mind he contemplated for the millionth time how someone who was as infuriating as she was could have skin that soft.  
Her breathing was starting to become more laboured, and he had to concentrate to hang on for her. Then her moans started to sound frustrated.  
He made her still her frantic fucking.  
“Are you okay?” he whispered up at her.  
“I need to come, and I can’t come,” she mumbled and started moving faster again.  
“Hey.” He stopped her. “Slow down.”  
She whimpered, then exhaled.  
“Oh God, I can’t—”  
He flipped them over.  
“Kathryn. Shhh.” He gave himself a few seconds to gather his wits.  
“Don’t force it,” he whispered in her ear. “Let me.”  
She groaned.  
“You trust me?”  
“Of course, I trust you,” she whispered, her voice husky and raw.  
He pushed into her again and lifted up her hips slightly.  
“I’ve got you,” she said and ran his open mouth over her ear.  
She shivered all over.  
“Kathryn,” he said and started pushing into her gently.  
“That feels good,” she whispered.  
“Good.”  
“Oh God, that feels really good.”  
He kissed her just above her heart.  
“I love you,” she said quietly, and he stilled for a fraction of a second.  
Slip of the tongue, he thought to himself. He’d done it last time. It wasn’t a big deal. And he didn’t have time to get into it now anyway, because he was very much inside of her, and had a job to do.  
He felt all the tell-tale signs in her body that his actions were finally getting her somewhere, and he felt stupid with lust and emotion, and he didn’t know what to do but to keep pushing into her with long, deep, luscious strokes.  
“Chakotay,” she whispered so quietly he barely heard her. “Yes! Oh God, yes! Yes! Don’t stop, please don’t stop. Yes! Yes! Oh God!”  
When he felt her coming, he buried his face in her neck, and pushed into her another three, four, five times, before letting go himself, and coming hard with a stifled groan.  
Then he flopped down beside her.  
Hot.  
Boneless.  
“Oh God,” she said and covered her face with her hands.  
“Feel better?” he asked, still out of breath, and ran his fingertips over her stomach, and around her bellybutton.  
“Yes,” she said, and her face cracked into a smile. “I needed that. Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome,” he said and moved them so that he was spooning her.  
She reached up and behind her to pull his head closer into her neck. He kissed her behind her ear.  
“You know,” she whispered. “We can’t keep saying these things to each other.”  
“What things?” he asked and nibbled at her neck. “I’ve been masturbating for hours but it’s getting me nowhere?”  
She kicked his shin with her heel.  
“I’m sorry,” he said, then chuckled and pulled her closer. “I knew what you meant.”  
“I should go.”  
“Kathryn,” he whispered, and she turned to face him.  
Afterglow suited her and his heart skipped a beat. He’d always found her beautiful. But in these rare and stolen moments, she was breath-taking.  
“Regardless if we say it, we both know it to be true, don’t we?” he asked, traced her mouth with his thumb and watched her close her eyes. “I understand that there’s a time and a place. And I don’t expect us to say it to each other every time some alien opens fire, or when one of us leaves the ship. But let’s not deny how we truly feel about each other when I’m buried balls-deep inside you.”  
She blushed furiously and he fell in love with her all over again.  
“This isn’t some meaningless fuck,” he said. “It never was.”  
“I know.”  
“Good.” He kissed her shoulder. Saw a cluster of freckles bathed in starlight. Decided to name it one day. “I want you,” he whispered.  
“You just had me.”  
“I want you forever, Kathryn.”  
“That’s a very long time,” she said and chuckled, her voice low and sleepy.  
“I want to be the only one who makes you come.”  
She laughed out loud. “Well, you seem to be the only one who can. You’ve ruined me, mister. I can’t even do it myself anymore. And I was pretty damn good at it, too, let me tell you.”  
“Spirits, Kathryn,” he said and pulled her closer, his cock already half-hard again against her stomach.  
She laughed and shook her head.  
He took in a sharp breath.  
“You’ve got it bad,” she said and chuckled.  
“You don’t know how bad.”  
“I think I do,” she replied, and guided his hand to cup her breast. Her nipple hardened instantly.  
“Stay?” he asked.  
“Tonight, or forever?”  
“Both,” he mumbled and kissed her.  
“Yes,” she whispered after a few heartbeats. “Yes, and yes. I love you, Chakotay. I’ve loved you for so long.”  
“I’m glad,” he whispered and slid his hand down between her legs. “Now, let me do the thing again that only I can do.”  
She hummed with pleasure.  
“I love you,” he said one more time.  
Because he meant it.  
But also, because he could.


End file.
